


Technologically Hopeless

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [149]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt:</em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em> Mickey has stolen some new iPhones and has no idea how to use all the apps. Ian knows a little something about smart phones and social media and decides to teach him how to use them.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Technologically Hopeless

“Yo, Christmas came early around here,” Mickey said as he walked through the door, tossing something to Ian as he sat on the couch with Yev sitting beside him.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“New phones, what’s it look like?” Mickey said sitting down in one of the chairs and turning his on.

“You just stole a couple of iPhones?” Ian asked with an amused smile on his face.

“No, pulled a scam with Iggy and Colin and took these as payment,” he said. “You know how to work this shit?”

“I think I can figure it out,” he said, turning the phone on and waiting for the home screen to load up. “You guys clear all the data and shit?”

“Factory reset, I’m not an idiot.”

“Debatable,” Ian said, earning him a flip of the bird from Mickey.

“Finally start using all that shit that everyone else is always goin’ on about. Mandy won’t shut up about her fucking Insta-chat or whatever,” he said, looking through the app store.

Ian grinned to himself. “Are you talking about Instagram or Snapchat?”

“Thought I just said that,” Mickey shrugged.

“You’re fucking hopeless,” he chuckled, tapping the spot next to him on the couch and Mickey came and sank into it.

He pointed to a few things that Mickey should download as he downloaded them on the one Mickey had given him.

“I’ve already got these ones,” he said. “Sign up and I can finally teach you how to use them.”

“You think I’m going to be sittin’ on this thing Insta-snapping all fucking day?” he scoffed and Ian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your dad knows nothing about modern technology,” Ian said, cooing to Yev who just looked up blankly. “I don’t know if you mean Insta _gram_ or _Snap_ chat.”

“I thought I just said that?”

“No, okay, search me on Instagram, that’s that one…” he said, pointing to the one he just downloaded, giving him his username to search. “Follow me and you can get all my pictures on your feed.”

“Jesus, what the fuck are you talking about,” Mickey said, scrolling through all Ian’s pictures and seeing his face everywhere. “Why you got all these pictures of me?”

“You’re my boyfriend and you’re kind of adorable,” Ian said with a smile.

“How do I delete all this?” he asked.

“You can’t, they’re on _my_ profile,” he laughed. “Stop, don’t press that! Jesus Mick…”

He took a blurry photo of Ian and tried to post it but he couldn’t quite figure out how to get past the filters.

“How the hell do you work this thing?” he muttered.

“Pick a filter and press this ― no not that, the arrow… there you go,” he said. “Okay now this one.”

“So that’s up there now?”

“Yeah, it’s up there, I’ll teach you the finer details later.”

Ian nudged him and held his phone out at arm’s length and Mickey rolled his eyes, leaning in with a stupid face on to let him snap a picture of the two of them. He added a warm filter and posted it up to his Instagram profile with the caption:

_Teaching **@MMilkovich** how to use this thing **#hesucks #itskindofadorable**_

Mickey still didn’t get it, and Ian had to explain everything about three times before it stuck but he was slowly getting the hang of it.

Ian took a quick picture of Mickey using his Snapchat and sent it to all their mutual friends (mainly Mandy and the other various Gallagher’s) with the caption reading Mickey’s new username.

Of course Ian had to show him how to accept his requests and Mickey thought the whole thing was stupid anyway.

Ian spent a few minutes making Yev laugh, and still couldn’t catch a good picture of him. He settle on one of the small child yawning and sent it to Mickey with a ‘just like his daddy’ caption and watched as Mickey tried to figure out how to open it.

“It’s your name with a red fucking square, what does that mean?” he said.

“It means you have a snap from me,” Ian grinned. “Hold it down to open it.”

Mickey held his thumb over it and the picture came up, but he let go of the screen and the picture disappeared, showing Ian’s name and the little red square was counting down to zero.

“Where’d it fucking go?” he asked.

Ian laughed, picking Yev up and rocking him, the kid was ready for his nap.

“You have to _keep_ holding it to see the picture for the whole time, that’s kind of the point. Pictures there one minute and then gone, unless you screenshot them,” he said as he walked around the corner to put Yev in bed.

“What’s a fucking screenshot?” Mickey called, holding down the button and accidentally taking a three second video of his shoes. “Fucking technology…”

He grumbled to himself as the video looped and waited for him to send it. He pressed the home button and locked the stupid phone. It was all bullshit anyway.

When Ian came back Mickey was lounging on the couch so he crawled up between his legs and lay on top of him, making him grunt loudly.

“You need to lay off the pop-tarts,” he said and Ian chuckled, kissing him lightly on the cheek

“I’m in great shape, just because you’re tiny…”

“Oh I’m tiny huh?”

“Only in stature,” Ian said, taking his new phone out to try and take a picture of the two of them.

“No, get that shit out of my face,” he said, blocking the camera with his hand.

“Come on, just one?”

“You got plenty you never asked for,” Mickey grumbled.

“Well I’m asking now,” he said, nuzzling into him a little more.

Mickey sighed. “Alright, hurry up.”

Ian snapped the picture for his Instagram, smiling down at it because he was looking into the camera and Mickey just seemed besotted by his face, and it was perfect.

_He’s grumpy but he does it well **@MMilkovich #tinyboyfriend #hesgoingtokillmeforthis**_

Mickey got much better at it after a day of practicing, mainly because he realised how many other people had all of those apps and how far behind he was. It annoyed him, and that only made him learn it all faster.

He quite liked the Snapchat thing, especially when Ian sent him pictures showing a little skin. He even managed to get into it himself, though not without a few slight hiccups.

He was at home babysitting and Ian was at the Gallagher house trading dirty pictures with Mickey when he got a snap of his face with the words ‘the fuck is a story’ over it.

Ian laughed and replied with a snap of his own face and the words ‘shares it with all your friends’. Mickey snapped him back only a few moments after with a picture of him biting his lip, the words ‘OH FUCK’ bolded and in a giant font over him.

Ian swiped to the right to check and couldn’t contain his laughter when he opened Mickey’s story to see a not so safe for work picture of the inside of Mickey’s boxers. He slipped his own shirt on and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

“If anyone has Mickey on Snapchat you might want to stay out of his story for about twenty-four hours!” he called.

“Jesus, what the hell have you done?” Fiona asked with a smile as she came in with a laundry basket.

“He’s still figuring it out,” he grinned. “But seriously, don’t do it.”

“Not planning on it,” she said.

Back at his place Mickey threw on a shirt and headed out for some food when he walked into Iggy in the kitchen who was leaning up against the bench and shaking his head.

“You know little brother, I’m not into dick, ‘specially not yours,” he said and Mickey flipped him off.

“I’m gonna fucking delete you,” he said.

“Good, I don’t want more pics of your junk.”

“You don’t like it don’t fucking look at it,” Mickey said. “I’m fucking deleting you.”

“Oh yeah, you know how to do that?” he grinned.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at him. “I’ll figure it out.”

Iggy laughed, walking past him and punching him in the arm. Mickey took out his phone to send a snap to Ian. ‘I blame you for this’.

Ian smiled and Fiona rolled her eyes at the goofy look on his face as he stared down at his phone. The two of them were disgustingly adorable, even when they were apart, and if it didn’t completely warm her heart it would have driven her absolutely mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt for this and follow me on tumblr @ [ianxmickey-together](http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com)


End file.
